The New Student
by Valerie Schadwill
Summary: This is my very VERY first fanfiction story. It's about my OC as a new student. Contains some bad language and a few lemons. In some parts, the characters might get a little OUT of character, lol. Sorry for that! KyouyaXOCXMori. I suck at summaries xD
1. Introduction to the Host Club

As she walked down the long corridor of her new school, Miss Yuuki Mitsuyo stared at the beautifully colorful courtyard through the big windows. Yuuki had belonged to a very rich family that had started in France, but most of them had died when their family estate was robbed and raided by a criminal. Since then, Yuuki had always lived with her aunt in their big mansion in Japan.

They had plenty enough money to send her to any school she so chose in any other country, even. But she decided to go to Ouran Academy, because of it's high potential. That decision now leading to where she stands at this very second.

Suddenly, Yuuki caught sight of a fellow student sitting out by a sakura tree. He had short brown hair, and almost looked like a girl. She stopped walking and looked down at him with curiousity. _"Hmm..."_ she thought to herself. _"I wonder who that cute boy is, and why he's all alone down there."_ She shrugged it off and walked further down the hall, in search of some people to socialize with.

Soon, she came across 2 large doors with a sign saying _Music Room #3._ She slowly pushed one of the doors open to see a large group of women socializing with 5 or so very handsome boys. One of them, having blonde hair and purple eyes, was the first to notice this newcomer. He smiled at her, making her blush deeply. He motioned for her to come in, and she obeyed.

She slowly walked over to him and bit her lip in shyness. "Hello, my beautiful lady," said the friendly boy. "You must be the new student here. Miss Yuuki Mitsuyo, right?" Yuuki gently bobbed her head in response to his question. "My name is Tamaki Suoh. Welcome to Ouran Academy." He smiled again at her.

"The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain ladies, who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran's playground for the super rich and beautiful. Tell me, young lady. What kind of boys do you like? We have many choices." He said with another smile. "Mori, the strong type. Honey, the boy lolita. Hikaru and Kaoru, the mischevious type. Or Kyouya, the cool type."

As Tamaki talked to her about each of the handsome men, she looked over at each and recieved a very attractive smile. Each smile made her blush more or less, with Kyouya and Mori making her blush the most. "And we also have one more host, who seems to be absent at the moment; Haruhi Fujioka, the honor student." Kyouya added to Tamaki's explanation.

"Is that so? I think I may have actually seen this Haruhi earlier. Does he have short brown hair and big brown eyes?" Yuuki asked. Tamaki nodded in answer to her. "Does he also look somewhat like a girl?"

Tamaki's smile faded. _"Does she...know the truth?" _he thought to himself, worrying about Haruhi's secret in which he hoped no one outside the host club knew. Tamaki ignored her question, and Yuuki soon forgot about it as well.

After 5 minutes of more chatting, Tamaki asked if Yuuki had chosen which host she wanted to talk to first. "Hmm, if he doesn't mind...could I chat with Kyouya?" She replied.

Kyouya smiled. He was a 2nd year host, but he had never really been requested too often. He couldn't remember if he had _ever_ been requested before. This was going to be a very different experience...


	2. A Chat with Kyouya

Yuuki glanced at her silver wristwatch, and noticed that ten minutes had already passed since she and Kyouya had met. She sipped at her tea as Kyouya finished his explanation of himself. "Now that you know so much about me, could you tell me about you?" He asked her.

She blushed a bit and slowly nodded. "Well to start, would you be interested in my past?" He nodded. "I was born in France. My whole family lived on a single family estate near Paris. I lived happily with my parents and siblings, and the rest of my family tree were always just a few steps away. Every holiday, we'd all meet up at our family ballroom in the main building.

"But unfortunately, those happy days had to end. When I was 6 years old, our estate was robbed by criminals and burned down to the ground. My aunt and I were the only ones who survived..." Yuuki explained as a tear rolled down her cheek. As more tears fell, she told Kyouya more.

After she finished, Kyouya leaned closer and gently wiped her tears with his thumb. She looked over and slightly smiled. Kyouya held her hand, feeling pitiful for Yuuki and wondering why such a beautiful girl would ever have to go through such pain as being orphaned.

Unknowingly to Kyouya and Yuuki, the rest of the host club had been watching them converse for the past five minutes. Yuuki, the kind to notice little things, felt that someone was behind her. She turned around and saw the boys crouching behind the couch.

"Yuu-chan! That's so horrible and sad!" Honey cried out with tear-filled eyes. He ran around the couch and hugged Yuuki tightly. She just sat there, not giving any sort of reaction as she was warmly embraced.

Another tear fell from her cheek and fell in Honey's hair. After a full minute of pure silence, two small and quiet words escaped Yuuki's lips. "Thank you..." Mori was the only one to hear her small comment.

As if in a reply, he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, recieving somewhat of a smile. She smiled back at him, making the tall handsome boy blush for what seemed like the very first time.

Was this the start of love? It could have been, but who would know. Definately not someone who had never been in love before. Perhaps this whole event was just the start of Yuuki's friendship with the host club.


	3. The Awkward Question

It's been an entire month now since Yuuki's first visit to the infamous _Music Room #3. _She now comes everyday, and mostly talks to Kyouya. They're now best friends, and unknowingly even to herself, Yuuki has developed a crush on the smart boy. It could be possible that he is falling in love as well, but Kyouya may not be the type to even fall in love.

The past week had been rather different, though. She had been chatting with Mori instead, alone. She kindly asked that last Monday, if she could speak with him. Kyouya had seen them talking often, even out of the Music Room doors. Sometimes, he would see her hold his hand, and they would laugh together. Mori wasn't really the kind to laugh too much.

Today, was going to be a special day though. Unknown to everyone else, Yuuki was going to ask Mori to be her boyfriend today. She had solely believed (even if it weren't entirely true) that she was madly in love with him. Her heart would race for him, and whenever she was near him, her face always had a slight tint of red.

"Mori-senpai!" Yuuki exclaimed as she ran over to her crush at the end of the day. She panted for a moment to catch her breath, then grinned at him with her usual light blush.

"Hello, Yuuki. How are you today?" Mori smiled at her.

"I'm great! Where's Honey-senpai at-" she started to ask when she was interrupted by a hug from behind. She turned to look and saw her favorite innocent blonde 3rd year student behind her with his arms around her waist. "Oh, I guess that answers my question. Hi there, Honey-senpai."

"Hello, Yuu-chan!" Honey replied. She smiled at his always cute voice and look, then turned her attention back to Mori.

"Mori-senpai. I have something I need to ask you, uh alone." She said, blushing deeper.

Mori nodded at her and looked over to Honey. "Mitsukuni." he said, firmly. Honey nodded and walked away for a few moments. "What is it, Yuuki?"

"Um, well it's a little bit awkward. And it's alright with me if you're not ready but...I have something to tell you." She replied, looking up innocently at the tall boy. As she spoke, she stared into his beautiful onyx black eyes as he stared back into her shiny blue orbs as well. "I, umm...have a cr-crush on you, Takashi." Her face turned bright red at this. Mori was surprised that she used his real name.

Yuuki totally expected him to reject her completely, but all he did was smile and place his hand on her shoulder. He leaned close to her and gently placed a kiss on her cheek, making her almost jump with excitement and surprise. She managed to keep a hold of herself, and only let out a small squeal.

"Yuuki...I like you too." Takashi replied to her. "Was this your question?"

"Well, I meant to ask you out. To be my boyfriend..." She replied.

"Well in that case," He paused. "I gladly accept your offer." He told her with a smile. She smiled back and jumped into his arms, not taking him by surprise. He held her close for a moment and let her go, by interruption of Mitsukuni.

He jumped on Takashi's back and smiled at the both of them. He waved slightly at Yuuki and they began to walk away. She stopped them by grabbing Mori's arm and smiling. Standing on the tips of her toes, she leaned toward Mori and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She stepped away, leaving him bright red as she giggled.

She waved to them and they said their goodbyes. Mori still couldn't figure it out though. Why did she do that? He didn't quite understand even the beginning of love, outside the family. He figured that maybe, he'd just have to find out the answers to his questions as their relationship progressed.


End file.
